Sweet Revenge
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: An old enemy of Willow's return, causing Kennedy and her to be sent through Willow's darkest memories. (This was the first fic I ever wrote so please RR)


Kennedy ran after a vampire. The vampire leads her into a warehouse. He jumps up onto a metal deck and rips a piece of pipe from the wall. Kennedy gets up to the deck in time to be knocked back down by the impact of pipe against her chest. She flies downward and lands on a crate which collapses on impact. She groans and jumps to her feet. The vamp then swings at her again, but this time Kennedy grabs the pipe and smacks him with it, giving her enough time to kick him in the jaw. Sending him flying into the wall. He crashes into it and Kennedy punches him in the mouth. He grabs her and throws her up; making her hit another metal deck. He moves and she comes down face down on the ground where the vamp had been. The blood from her head seeps down into her eye causing her to be blinded momentarily. She stands and looks around for the vampire who is no longer there. Then the vamp swings from a deck from a chain and kicks Kennedy in the stomach sending her flying back into the wall. The vamp punches her and Kennedy grabs and twists his arm. She takes him and smashes his face into the wall. She backs away giving him room to turn around just in time for her to dust him. She begins to walk home bruised and bloodied.

When she gets home she notices Willow asleep on the couch. She quietly walks by her and goes into the bathroom, where she turns on the shower and takes off her clothes. She looks in the mirror. Her body is covered in bruises and her head and arms are bleeding. She groans from the pain and then steps into the shower. When she does she winces at the pain of the water on her wounds. After her shower she descends to her and Willow's room where she falls asleep.

The next morning she feels Willow crawl into bed with her. She hears her whisper something, "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Good morning. " She answers back feeling Willow kiss her neck. "What time is it?"

"Um…. About 8:30. Why?"

"Crap, I have to go help Buffy train Slayers. I'm gonna be late. "

Kennedy tries to get up, but Willow stops her. "Hey…whoa… what happened to your head and your arms, they're all slice-y."

"I'm fine it was nothing, just a vamp. I really have to get up."

"Hey you're being all cryptic. Was it bad are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I said I am fine."

"Kennedy…"

"I'm sorry, Will. It's just it was weird. I mean maybe it's just because he hurt me so bad, but I think something was different about that vamp. He was stronger and faster. "

"Oh, baby. Maybe he was. You can talk to Buffy about it later. And right now…" Willow kissed Kennedy and continued until Kennedy was on top of her. Kennedy took her hand up Willow's side and then up her tank-top. Kennedy broke the kiss and started kissing Willow's neck. Willow moaned at all the contact.

"Ken…Kennedy…you-you are going to be late." Kennedy didn't answer just kept kissing her.

Later the day Kennedy and Willow walked into the training area at the new Counsels' headquarters. They are holding hands and smiling. Buffy was at the front of the room with a group of Slayers following her movements. They do punches and spins. Kennedy and Willow move into a room with a bunch of books. They turn the corner to find Xander, Dawn, and Giles sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey there guys. How's it going?" Willow asked the gang.

"Hey, yourself. Sleep late?" Xander said with a grin.

"Yes, actually we did." Kennedy said.

"You two are late."

"Well, a good morning to you too, Giles."

"It bloody well isn't. There is something terribly wrong with the vamps here. They seem to be…" Giles said.

"Stronger, Faster? Yeah, I know I got my ass kicked by one last night,"

"As did Faith and Buffy," he replied.

"Do we know why they're all with the uber-vampness?" Xander chimed in.

"The council and I haven't the slightest idea. We did however look into it."

Dawn finally said something. "Uh… guys I think I found something. It says here that there is a type of warlock who can distribute powers to other creatures and humans for fight, protection, or even some form of magic high."

"Yeah that's what Rack did," Willow added.

"Rack?" Kennedy asked.

"My magic dealer."

"Of course. Hey, wait where are Faith and Wood?"

"Not coming in today. Something about being sick, "Xander said.

"Yeah, right sick. So what do you want to do Giles?" Kennedy asked.

"Well since this theory makes sense you and Willow can patrol. Willow you have to go to…"

"I wasn't complaining about why."

"Well, most people would complain about having to patrol."

"Yes getting to spend time with my girlfriend while she gets to do what she likes, tragedy."

"Nonetheless, you have to go to sense the location. Places like that are…"

"Magically cloaked and move around a lot. Yes I know. Remember, former magic addict here."

"Wait what place are we looking for?" Kennedy asked.

"The guy's base, where he distributes the magic. It will kind of be like a crack house only instead of drugs, there will be magic."

"Nice." She quipped.

"We will meet back here tomorrow then. Dawn if you are coming with me to the meeting let's go."

"I have to go too. Big construction job. Going to be all manly with my tools and wood. Hmm… that was wrong." Xander said and then left, along with Giles and Dawn.

"Alone at last," Kennedy said putting her arms around Willow's waist and pulling her up against her. "So what do you wanna do until 'til tonight?"

"Stop grinning. We could…ah…go home and…sleep."

"Hmm… sleep good." Kennedy began to kiss Willow's neck, letting her tongue come out a bit. Making sure to press her stud into Willow's neck. Willow moaned and then started to pull away.

"Kennedy…um, we should wait 'til…um…we get home to…"

"Good plan." Kennedy grabbed Willow's hand and took her home.

It was night time and Willow and Kennedy were walking in a cemetery holding hands.

"So, sense anything yet?" Kennedy asked.

"Nothing and we have been at it for hours."

"Maybe we should call it quits. I mean we have been all over downtown Cleveland and nothing. Maybe it isn't a magic distributing warlock."

"Kennedy, wait."

Willow stopped and leads Kennedy out of the cemetery and down an ally. She stopped in the middle of it and outstretched her arm. Her hand disappeared.

"Ah…Will…"

"Found it." She said with a huge smile.

She grabbed Kennedy's arm and they disappeared into thin air. They reappeared in an old, foul smelling room with people crouched in the corner and laying on the floor. There was a door on the other side of the room. Willow gripped Kennedy's hand harder and gave her a look. Then, she pulled Kennedy toward the door. People screamed at them to wait their turn.

They walked in the room and there was a person lying on the floor with a cigarette and a person on the ceiling with their eyes closed. The girls looked over to the corner where a man was sitting on the sofa watching. He spoke.

"About time, Strawberry. " The man said. As he spoke, Willow dropped Kennedy's hand and stared wide-eyed at the man. "What don't recognize me? After all, you did kill me."

Kennedy looked at Willow and asked, "What the hell is he talking about, Will?"

"Yeah Strawberry, what am I talking about?"

"Kennedy, that's…that's Rack." She stammered as he laughed.

"So you do remember. I'm touched."

"Oh you're gonna be touched." Kennedy lunged at him and he magically threw her across the room.

"She feisty."

"Kennedy!" Willow ran over to her. She was out cold. "What did you do to her?"

"Just knocked her out. So how you been Strawberry. I see you aren't ripe anymore. "

"How did you…"

"What come back from the dead? Oh you know magic."

"What do you want?" She screamed at him.

"Revenge. Something you know all to well." He swung his arm and Willow and Kennedy were teleported through a portal until they hit the ground and rolled down a hill. This woke Kennedy up.

"Willow, w-where are we? Where's Rack?"

"I don't know. We were…and then he waved his arm and sent us through a portal. It looks like were in the woods somewhere. They look like the woods I…"

They hear a voice from behind a tree. They get up and look at what made the noise. They stop in their tracks when they realize what made the noise.

"Bored now." A woman with black hair waves her arm and removes the skin of a man tied to a tree. Three people run around the corner.

"Willow, what did you do?"

"One down…" Willow teleports out, leaving the others to stand in disbelief. Then, they start to run.

Willow and Kennedy stand there in disbelief.

"Um… Willow what was that?"

"That was when I killed Warren."

"That was like 3 years ago. How comes we're seeing it now?"

"Maybe he sent us through time or something."

"Well, that's a hell of a thing."

"We have to get out of here. Now."

They run, but as they do another portal opens and they run into it. They are now in the bathroom of the Summer's old house.

"What the… this was destroyed when we closed the…" They look through a crack in the door.

"Hmm…clothes."

"Better not get use to them."

"Mmm…yes ma'am." Past Willow pulls Tara into a kiss. When they stop kissing they hug.

"Xander." Tara says.

"Not quite the response I was fishing for."

"No, he's here."

"Think they're making up?"

"Hope so. That's the best part." Tara grins at Past Willow and then another portal opens up below Kennedy and Willow. They are sent to outside Past Willow's open door. They crouch down, so they won't be seen. They watch the rest of the scene. Willow looks upset. Kennedy has a look of confusion on her face. Then, something comes through the window and goes into Tara, a bullet. Willow winces and looks away. Kennedy looks at Tara.

"Your shirt…"

"Tara…"

Tara hit the ground and Past Willow wails. Willow just looks away, tears in her eyes. Kennedy goes to comfort her as another portal opens. This one sends them to when Willow killed Rack. They watch as she drains his powers and his life and then another portal opens and send them to Willow and Giles talking about magic in England. They finish that scene and yet another portal opens. Next thing they see is themselves kissing.

"What in the …"

"Our first kiss."

"Oh, boy. The kiss where you turned into Warren and tried to shoot me."

Then another portal opens and they are in the backward Willow/ Warren is pointing a gun at Kennedy. She hits the ground and starts to cry and scream for Tara to come back. Past Kennedy goes to kiss Past Willow/ Warren.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to life."

Past Kennedy kisses past Willow/ Warren, turning her back into her.

"Wow, I am good."

Willow and Kennedy smile at each other and are again sucked into a portal. This one sends them back to the time Willow's spell sucked the life out of Kennedy and Anya.

"Oh, goodie."

"Sorry about that."

"I know. You're crazy. I know. "

"Love you too, dear."

They smile at each other and another portal opens. This time sending them back to Rack's place.

"This is getting seriously annoying."

"As I said you are familiar with vengeance. I personally found you trying to shoot her amusing." Rack said.

"Yeah, me too." Kennedy replied.

"Why did you just send us through all of that? I lived it and she knows about it. So why?"

"Because I wanted you to see just what I'm going to put you through."

He waves his arm and the girls fly into the wall, where Rack waves his arm again and chains come out of the wall and hold Kennedy and Willow and place.

"See I'm gonna flay her alive like you did to that weasel and I'm gonna drain the life from you. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Not if I can help it." Willow screams and shoots energy from her hands. The energy hits Rack and sends him flying into the wall, causing the man on the ceiling to fall to the floor. The two men run out of the room. Rack stands up and sends bolts of energy toward Willow, who says something in Latin and blocks the attack. Then, another demon appears and speaks to Rack.

"Time's up. It's time to go back to hell where you belong," the demon says.

"Not this time." He sends energy at the demon, incinerating him. "Moron. Now back to business."

He goes to hurt Kennedy, but Willow's spell blocks that too.

"O.k., that won't hold for long."

He throws his arms up and starts to drain the power from the shield.

"Willow, we have to stop him. Can you get me down from here?"

"Actually, I think I can." She shocks them both with powers and the chains break. They both hit the floor and as soon as they do Willow sends a jolt toward Rack who counters it. They stand there holding both jolts, unable to move at the risk of being incinerated. Kennedy kicks Rack into the wall. Making both jolts of energy hit the wall behind where Rack was standing.

"Now this is unfair. I mean two on one."

"Uh…see we don't care." Kennedy says.

Kennedy kicks him sending him into the wall again. She goes right in front of him and smacks him with her fist. She knees him in the eye and he shoots her with energy again. She flies backward through the wall this time. When she hit the floor she doesn't move. Willow looks at her and her eyes blacken as the thought of losing another lover may have come true. She looks at Rack who is now standing.

"God, she has spunk. Unfortunately, not enough. "

He sends another jolt toward Willow, who waves her arm and blocks it with ease. She then sends a jolt toward him sending him through the wall and outside. She jumps outside the broken wall and lands practically on top of him.

"Now you die," she says as she places her palm flat on his chest. A light appears between her palm and his chest. Willow finally sucks all his life and power and then her eyes go back to normal.

"Kennedy!"

She runs to her lover who barely opens her eyes and smiles at Willow.

"Hey there, sexy."

"Oh, God. Don't you dare die on me." She then grabs her and runs to the Council's headquarters.

When Willow came in the door Faith and Buffy were stretching on the mats.

"Whoa, Red, what happened to Brat?" Faith asked with concern.

"Rack got to us. He was the one pumping the vamps with power. He was trying to get back at me. God, you have to help." Willow said, as she began to cry. "I can't lose her. Not to because of something I did."

"I'll get the others and we'll take her to the hospital. Giles, Xander come on. Brat's hurt, yo." They all come in.

"What happened to her?" Xander asked as he picked her up.

"I'll get the car. Come on, Dawn." Giles commanded.

"Oh, God. Is she gonna be o.k.?" Dawn said as her and Giles left to get the car.

"She will be." Xander, followed by Faith, left too. Buffy sat back down in front of Willow, who was still crying.

"This can't be happening. Not again. I can't lose her. Not to someone trying to hurt me."

"Hey, you are not gonna lose her. Kennedy is tough and won't leave you and this is not your fault. What you did to him…you were different and very upset."

"I know, but…"

"No. You are not that person anymore. You need to know that for Kennedy's sake. Now let's go. She'll want to see you when she wakes up."

When they got to the hospital, Willow had stopped crying. Buffy and her came around the corner to find the gang sitting there waited.

"How is she?" Willow asked.

"They say she lost a lot of blood and there is some internal bleeding. They still have her in surgery." Giles answered.

"Thank you, guys. You are…" She was interrupted by the doctor talking to them.

"Who is here for Kennedy…?"

"Me." Willow interrupted.

"What are you in relation?"

"Her girlfriend."

The doctor gave her an odd look and then continued, "Well, she is out of surgery and is stable. She is still out of it, but I think it would be o.k. if you saw her."

"Thank you." She turned back to her friends. "And thank you guys."

"We'll be right here." Buffy said hugging her.

Willow turned and lead her toward Kennedy's room. The doctor left and Willow just stood there staring at her girlfriend. She was beat up bad and had a band-aid on her head. Willow pulled a chair up next to the bed and took Kennedy's hand. Kennedy woke up.

"Willow, what…"

"Rack sent you through the wall and I killed him. I thought you were…" She started to cry again. Kennedy put her hand on Willow's cheek.

"Baby, I'm fine. It's just a few scratches. I've been hurt way worse. Plus, the whole Slayer healing fast thing. I'm good. Now what did the doctor say? Any internal bleeding? That's always fun."

"This is not funny. You could have been killed. And yes there was internal bleeding. He also said six ribs are broken, your arm is fractured, you needed eight stitches in your right leg, and you cracked your skull. He also said you are gonna need lots of bed rest and he said no sex until…"

"Ok neither of those two things are happening."

"Kennedy, you have to listen to him or…"

Kennedy pulled her into a passionate kiss and then broke it.

"You were saying."

"Bad Kennedy."

They smile at each other and continue to kiss. Willow stops when she hears voices.

"Didn't the doctor say no sex? You two are bad." Xander quipped as him and the rest of the gang entered the room.

"I just couldn't control myself. She's just too hot." Kennedy replied sitting up.

"Kennedy!" Willow said as she blushed.

"It's no big. I mean it's not like we can't hear you guys going at it…"

"Buffy! All of you have to stop."

"Ah…it's all kinda romantic." Dawn said with a smile.

"No!" Everyone screamed at her.

"Oh, come on. I'm not five."

"You're still too young."

"Anyways, we brought you presents." Dawn said.

"Did you now? What did you bring me?" Kennedy asked.

They hand her the gifts and she opens them.

"Thank you, guys. Now go away. She needs sleep." Willow demanded.

"Come on, Will. I'm fine."

"No your not, Kennedy. You were sent through a magically blocked wall by one of the most powerful warlocks in the western hemisphere."

"Well, when you make it sound so cheery. You guys better go. I think Willow's gonna spontaneously combust."

"Am not and it's not like they're not going to see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Brat." Faith said as she punched her in the arm and then left.

"Yeah, we'll go too." Xander said as Buffy, him, Giles, and then hugged her and left.

"Alone at last. Now we can…"

"No now you can sleep."

"Oh, fine. Tomorrow though."

"Fine, but only if the doctor says it's ok."

"Deal, now go to sleep." They fell asleep on the bed in each others arms.

Willow woke up the next morning. Kennedy was up and finishing getting dressed.

"Hey, there."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Doc says I'm all better. He said I could go home this morning."

"Was he sure?"

"He said he never saw anyone heal that fast. Then, he brought me the discharge papers and told me I could go when I was ready. Did I cover everything?"

Willow, getting up, "I think so." She walked over and put her arms around Kennedy's waist. "Did he say anything about the sex?"

"He said since there is no medication required there is no need to not follow normal behaviors. And yes, those were his exact words. He was seriously blushing. Hmm…I wonder why?" She smiled and then turned her head to kiss Willow.

"We seriously have to get out of here." She unwrapped herself from Kennedy's waist and then took her hand and left.

Later that night at about eight, they were headed to the Scooby meeting. They were holding hands when they entered. They were late and everyone turned and looked at them. Faith and Robin grinned as they sat in the corner chair, Faith in his lap. Dawn was over at one of the many tables, her face stuck in front of a computer screen. She didn't even bother to look up. Xander was also staring and had a huge smile on his face. Buffy wasn't there and Giles was at the front of the room, now cleaning his glasses.

"What?" Kennedy said sheepishly and with a grin.

"Where have you two been all day?" Xander said

"Take a guess." Faith added.

"Busy making with the hot lesbian action." Xander quipped back instantaneously.

"Yeah, and we all know how Willow loves Kennedy's um…talents."

"Oh and her tongue ring." Dawn added.

"Guys!" Willow bellowed slightly at her friends teasing. She was blushing, but Kennedy just shook her head and sat down next to Willow.

"I don't care how gay Kennedy says she is she was so hitting on that skater dude." Faith said as she threw an M&M at her.

"I was not." She said, throwing it back.

"You have always had a thing for skate punks." Willow said grinning at her.

"She was checking out his ass."

"Kennedy." Willow said with mock anger.

"Oh come on now, Will. You know the only ass worth looking at is yours. It's nice and…"

"Kennedy!" She shrieked and her cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"That was for thinking I would ever look at anyone with a…"

"Nice personality?" Robin quipped.

"Not exactly."

"That will be quite enough, children." Giles said.

"Sorry, Giles." They all answered in unison.


End file.
